Summer fun
by Bloodline Tragedy
Summary: A few UA naruto oneshots of 'boring' car trips and the ninja suffering said bordom's way of solving the matter. By being extremely annoying. Also of summer activities. Rated T for language


**I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Hashirama groaned in annoyance. Mito has suggested they take a trip to bond, so he, Tobirama, Izuna, Madara, and Mito were now beginning a surely long, tedius, and annoying 10-12 hour drive.

All started out fine, until Madara got bored. Hashirama was driving with Mito in the passenger seat, and Madara, Tobirama, and Izuna were in the back seat. Madara was sitting right behind Hashirama, Izuna was in the middle, and Tobirama was behind Mito.

Madara groans in annoyance. Mito just chuckles, guessing his next actions.

"Are we there yet?" Madara asks.

"No" Hashirama deadpans.

There was about another thirty minutes of silence.

"Are we there yet?" Madara asks again.

"No" Hashirama deadpans again, annoyance leaking into his otherwise calm voice. _Why couldnt Tobirama have taken the seat behind the drivers seat?_ He groaned inwardly, already getting a slight headache.

After another thirty minutes, one that involved Tobirama flicking Izuna repeatedly in th ear, the 'silence' was broken again.

"Are we there yet?" Madara whined slightly. Which only served to annoy Hashirama more.

"No" Hashirama deadpans, obviously annoyed.

Tobirama then began to flick Izuna again after five minutes, which resulted in an argument that Hashirama ignored for about twenty-nine long minutes.

"Tobirama, Izuna. Stop fighting!" Hashirama snaps slightly, thankful for the peace that followed. Until...

"Are we there yet?" Madara whines.

"No!" Hashirama deadpans, beginning to feel like a parent having to deal with three annoying children on a long car ride. Oh wait...

After about ten more minutes, Izuna got sick so they stopped for a bathroom break. They then got back into the car.

"Are we there yet?" Madara asks innocently as he passes the driver door. Hashirama twitches.

Izuna was now sitting where Tobirama had been before. Tobirama decided to annoy Madara for atleast ten minutes by poking him. This, however, resulted in a 'who can yell that loudest' contest, which Hashirama ultimately won. This was followed one minute later by the infamous-

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Hashirama snapped, beginning to lose his patience.

After about five minutes of peace, Tobirama started a new game with Madara. Though, thankfully this was less annoying. They just had to name words starting with a letter they chose. The letter was C.

_Oh dear lord _Hashirama mentally facepalms.

"Cu-"

"No" Hashirama deadpans, interrupting Tobirama, who had a rather pervert grin on his face.

"But we did do anything!" Tobirama complains.

"Just no" Hashirama deadpans again, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"Jackass!" Tobirama grumbles.

"That doesnt start with 'C'" Izuna chuckles. Tobirama glares at him and punches him in the arm, to which Izuna replied the same after a whine of pain.

"Are we there yet?" Madara asks, just loud enough to be heard over Hashirama telling Tobirama and Izuna to stop hitting each other and said younger males' yelling.

"No, Madara! We are not there yet!" Hashirama says through clenched teeth.

Everything was quiet for the next 45 minutes. Hashirama was about to relax when Madara leaned closer.

"Are we there yet?" he asks.

"NO." Hashirama grunts, growing rather irritated. There was about thirty minutes of silence before Tobirama starting singing The Song That Never Ends, getting further on Hashirama's nerves.

"Tobirama!"

"Yessum?"

"Shut up."

"Mmkay!"

"Are we there yet?"

"GAH!"

About 30 minutes later they stopped for lunch. Back in the car.

"Are we there yet?" Madara asks, a smirk beginning to form on his face. Hashirama just slams his head into the car horn.

About 5 minutes passes.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not even close."

Hashirama sighs in relief as he finally gets an hour of silence. Izuna had fallen asleep awhile ago, Tobirama was busy messing with said Uchiha's hair (since he had fallen alseep on Tobirama shoulder), and Madara was staring out the window, boredom written all over his expression. That is, until a smirk slow split his face.

"Hey Hashi?" he asks.

"What?" Hashirama deadpans, knowing what was coming.

"Are. We. There. Yet?" Madara says the last word at a sligthly high pitch.

"No" Hashirama deadpans, his patience slipping away quickly.

"Are we there..._yet_?" Madara asks again.

"No" Hashirama grunts.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

Tobirama was trying to refrain from laughing out loud at the mini war taking place. Hashirama was death glaring Madara's image in the rear view mirror, while Madara had his chin resting comfortably on the back of Hashirama seat, a devious smirk on his face.

"Are we there yet?"

"Ask one more time and I will beat you with a fucking switch."

That sure shut Madara up. Even Tobirama was surprised at that comment, especially how calm his voice had been. Hashirama, however, smirked at the sight of both Madara's and Tobirama's slightly shocked (and a tad terrified) faces in the rear view mirror. The rest of the car ride was quiet. When they finally reach their destination, Madara quickly unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door abit before smirking.

"Hey, Hashirama" he asks casually.

"What?" Hashirama asks.

"Are we there yet?" Madara smirks. Hashirama twitches, turns off the car, takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes.

"Three seconds to run, Spots" he growls, his voice so low it was almost demonic. Madara sprinted out of the car at lightning speed, laughing like a maniac, Hashirama not far behind.

"Well this wont end well" Tobirama managed through gasps of laughter. He and Izuna had burst into laughter as the question was was mumbled. Mito chuckled calmly.

"See, this did turn out fun" she chuckled to herself.

"At least for me anyways" she chuckled darkly as a sharp yelp could be heard.

* * *

**This was based off my own 10 hour car ride with my family. I happened to be the one to like pissing people off, and my father has the patience of a god (most of the time). But about two hours away from our destination, he got annoyed with me and did actually threat to beat me with a switch. So, i did what every teen guy, hell bent on pissing off his family members for his own entertainment. As soon as we got there, i asked on more time. And let me tell you, my dad was fucking serious! But, it was still fun (up until that last part, lol). Just a random little fic to ease my boredom. Odd how i usually get my best ideas when im dont go to sleep at ALL! lol, wel hope you like! Now, read, review, and enjoy while i take a fucking nap. lmao**


End file.
